Panzer IV/Gallery
Tank Identification File:Panzer_IV_Ausf.D.jpg|Panzer IV Ausf D sheet from the official website. File:Panzer_IV_Ausf.F2.jpg|Panzer IV Ausf F2 sheet from the official website. File:Panzer_IV_Ausf.H.jpg|Panzer IV Ausf H sheet from the official website. File:Panzer_IV_Ausf.D_sheet.jpg|Panzer IV Ausf D sheet from the official website. File:Panzer_IV_Ausf.F2_sheet.jpg|Panzer IV Ausf F2 sheet from the official website. File:Panzer_IV_Ausf.H_sheet.jpg|Panzer IV Ausf H sheet from the official website. Anime and OVA PanzerIVGarage.png|The Panzer IV wreck found the old Senshado club garage. AnglerfishTeam.png|Panzer IV assigned to Anglerfish Team. PzIVRunning.png|The Panzer IV under fire from other teams. PanzerIVHitRear.png|The Panzer IV taking a rear shot... PanzerIVRearShot.png|...that surprisingly didn't penetrate. PanzerIVSmoke.png|Panzer IV epicly emerging from the smoke. PanzerIVFire1.png|The Panzer IV will dispose of the traitors, first the StuG... PanzerIVFire2.png|...then the Type 89... PanzerIVFire3.png|...and finally the Panzer 38(t). Panzer IV ausf. D.jpg|The new Anglerfish Team !! PzIVClock.png|Only Panzer IV Alarm Clock can wake up Mako. PzIVBeforeMatch.png|Panzer IV in the Ooarai line-up before the match against St. Gloriana. PzIVUnderFire.png|The Panzer IV under heavy fire from St. Gloriana. PzIVUnderFire2.png|Still under fire. PzIVUnderFire3.png|Friendly fire isn't !!! PzIVEscape.png|Escape to the city !! PzIVTrapped.png|The Panzer IV cornered by St. Gloriana Matilda2Down.png|The Matilda Countdown 2... Matilda4Down.png|...1... Matilda3Down.png|... and 0 Matilda stand still. PzIVDrift.png|Panzer IV's first drift attempt... PzIVdestroyed.png|...and failed ! You can't handle the Churchill. PzIVForest.png|En route to rescue Rabbit Team. PzIVSparks.png|Panzer IV sparks against a Sherman. PzIVFireSherman.png|Firing at the poor unsuspecting Sherman. M4A1Dodge.png|Missing the flag tank !!! PzIVUnderFireSaunders.png|Panzer IV enduring a Freedom bombardement PzIVDodge.png|Dodging a Firefly shot. PzSlowmo.png|It's the final shot down !! PanzerIV hit Firefly.png|And BAM !!! Rear shot. PzIVDestroyed.png|The result of an encounter between a Panzer with a Firefly shell. PzIVPioPio.png|Panzer IV posing as the P26/40 during a training. PzIVStuG.png|Firing at the StuG at point blank range during a training... PZIVStuG2.png|...the same at 1500m. PzIVFormationAnzio.png|The Panzer IV in formation fighting Anzio. P40PzCross.png|Panzer IV and P26/40 crossing paths. PzIVExchange.png|Panzer IV exchanging fire with the P26/40. PzIVDeflect.png|Deflecting a shell. P40Fire.png|Crossing fire again. PzIVHighGround.png|It's over Anchovy !! I have the high ground !! PzIVHighGround2.png|Panzer IV on the high ground after destroying the P26/40. PzIVgunLaundry.png|The KwK 40 L/43 used as a laundry rope. PzIVNewGun.png|Panzer IV !!! Evolve. PzIVSnow.png|The Panzer IV passing a snow wall. PzIVShotT34.png|Shooting and destroying a T-34. PzIVTrap.png|Ooarai tanks running in Pravda's trap. PzIVHardHit.png|Receiving a hard hit jamming its turret. PzIVPushStuG.png|The Panzer IV pushing the detracked StuG to shelter. PzIVChurch.png|The Panzer IV during the cease fire. PzIVCharge.png|Totsugeki !!! Oops wrong school. Charging Pravda tanks. PzIVBlazingSkies.png|Ooarai tanks persued by Pravda. PzIVSplit.png|Looking for the flag tank with the StuG. PzIVShotKV2.png|Joint fire with the StuG on the KV-2. PzIVUpgraded.png|Panzer IV fully upgraded. OoaraiTrain.png|Panzer and others Ooarai tanks en route to the finals. PzIVBeforeFinal.png|The Panzer IV just before the final match. OoaraiUnderFire.png|Under heavy from Kuromorimine. OoaraiTowing.png|Hey Tiger(P)... Need a lift ??? OoaraiStronghold.png|Prepared to welcome Kuromorimine. Incomiiing.png|Incoming fire from the Panzer IV from Jadgpanzer IV optics. PzIVFireKMM.png|Firing at Hetzer-confused KMM tanks. PzIVBreakSiege.png|Panzer IV after breaking the encirclement. PzIVPersuer.png|Panzer IV persuing the sneaky Panzer III right into a trap. PzIVFireMaus.png|Panzer IV firing at the mighty Maus... OoaraiFireMaus.png|...still firing at it... PzIVFireMaus2.png|...and finally taking aim at its exhaust port. FinalDuel2.png|Tiger vs Panzer IV !!! PzIVRamTiger.png|The Panzer IV violently ramming the Tiger to avoid a shot. PzIVTigerShelling.png|Losing some side armor. PzIVFireTiger.png|Firing at the Tiger. PzIVTigerDodge.png|Narrowly dodging a 88mm shell. PzIVDrift2.png|Fast & Furious Ooarai Drift. PzIVFireTiger2.png|Blasting the Tiger's rear. PzIVTiger.png|We beat a Tiger with this tank !! Manga PzIVYukari.png|D-Chan and its new girlfriend Yukari. PzAnkou.png|The future Anglerfish Team. PzBridge.png|Slipping from the bridge. PzIVStuGM.png|Disposing of the StuG... PzIVType89M.png|...of the Type 89... PzIVPz38M.png|...and finally the Panzer 38(t). PzFireStGloM.png|Firing on St.Gloriana tanks. PzZigZagM.png|Zigzaging to avoid fire. PzUnderFireM.png|Churchill firing on the Panzer IV. PzFriendlyFireM.png|Friendly Fire !!!! PzFireMatildaM.png|Panzer IV ricochet on a Matilda. PzIVHuntedM.png|Hunted by Matildas !! PzIVStuckM.png|Miscalculation of the turn. At the mercy of St.Gloriana. PzIVMatildaM.png|Panzer IV shooting down its first Matilda. PzIVMatilda2M.png|Panzer IV sending a Matilda crashing into a building. PzIVChurchillM.png|Dual shot between the Churchill and the Panzer IV... PzIVDownM.png|...and the Panzer IV didn't like it. PzIVSaundersM.png|During the match against Saunders... PzIVShermanM.png|...and disposing of the flag tank. IMG 20161010 174349.JPG|The Panzer IV with its new gun. PzIVAnzioAimM.png|Panzer IV aiming at the poor unsuspecting P26/40... PzIVAnzioFireM.png|...and end its misery. PravdaBombardmentM.png|Under bombardment from Pravda. PzIVFireT34M.png|Disposing of a T-34... PzIVStuGFireT34M.png|...with the StuG. PzIVStuG1M.png|Pushing the StuG to safety. PzIVJammedM.png|Turret jammed !!!! OoaraiChargeM.png|Ooarai ready to charge !!! OoaraiCharge1M.png|Storming Pravda lines. OoaraiPravdaFlagM.png|In search of Pravda's flag tank. PzIVFlagPravdaM.png|In search of the flag tank. PzIVKV2M.png|Finishing Giganto !!! PzIVHM.png|Fully upgraded Panzer IV. OoaraiUnderFireM.png|Blitzkrieg on Ooarai !!! OoaraiLeoponDietM.png|Towing the Tiger(P). OoaraiDefenseM.png|Ooarai firing at ascending Kuromorimine. OoaraiChargeMausM.png|Charging the Maus !!!! PzIVMausM.png|Bring down the behemoth !!! PzIVDuelM.png|Sisterly duel. PzIVPersuedTigerM.png|Persued by the Tiger. PzIVRamM.png|Panzer ramming the Tiger. PzIVTigerFireM.png|Firing at the Tiger. PzIVDriftM.png|Dorifto Dorifto. PzIVTigerFinalShotM.png|Final Shot !!!!! Der Film Panzer IV ausf. H.jpg|Overlooking the Golf Battle. PzIVCrusaders.png|Meeting the Crusaders. PzIVCrusader1.png|I don't like being followed by Crusaders... PzIVCrusader2.png|...so get lost !!! PzIVNearHit.png|Nearly hit by the IS-2. PzIVStairway.png|And she downing the Stairway to Heaven. PersuingChurchill.png|Persuing the Churchill. PzClimbing.png|Climbing a ledge to reach the Churchill. PzDriftFail.png|Attempt to flank the Churchill foiled by the IS-2. PzIVFinalShot.png|Firing the final shot at the Churchill... PzChurchill.png|...but failed and the Churchill answered. PzDelivered.png|People of Ooarai, I have returned !! DandelionSwamp.png|Dandelion stuggling against Rumi's platoon in the swamps. PzIVSwamp.png|Still fighting Rumi's platoon. PzIVMaze.png|About to get rid of a stalking Pershing in the Maze. PzIVMaze2.png|Confusing their opponent in the maze. PzIVTigerCentralPlaza.png|Final battle at the Central Plaza. PzIVCenturion.png|Deviate a Centurion shot. PzIVAzumi.png|Taking position to shoot Azumi... PzIVAzumi2.png|...and FIRE !!!! SurroundedCenturion.png|The two sisters surrounding the Centurion. PzIVShieldOff.png|A set of shield destroyed by the Centurion... PzIVShieldOff2.png|...shorty followed by another hard hit tearing its protection. PzIVCenturionBear.png|Saved by the Bear. SisterBlankShot.png|Propulsed by a blank shot... PzIVDetracked.png|...tracks teared down... PzIVCenturionDestroyed.png|...and Endgame !!! Little Army PzIVLA1.png|Center of attention of 10 years old girls. PzIVLA2.png|Elementary Training. PzIVLA3.png|Hardly shaken by Maho's StuG. PzIVLA4.png|In the StuG's optics. PzIVLA5.png|Saved by a tree. PzIVLADualFire.png|Dual fire !!!! PzIVLA6.png|Searching the Stug. PzIVLA7.png|Spotted !!!! Prepare to fire. PzIVLAStugged.png|You have been Stugged !! PzIVLASisters.png|The two sister with the Panzer IV. PzIVLA8.png|Accompagnying Emi's train. Little Army 2 PzIVLA2-0.png|Under heavy fire from Bellwall. PzIVLA2-1.png|Persued by Bellwall's heaviest. PzIVLA2-2.png|Flying Panzer. PzIVLA2-3.png|Reminiscence of the past. PzIVLA2-4.png|Dual fire... PzIVLA2-5.png|...mostly means mutual destruction. Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! StuGShootPzIV.png|Under the Saori's commandi, getting shot down by the StuG... M3ShootPzIV.png|...the M3 Lee... Type89ShootPzIV.png|...and even by the Type 89. PzIVSupervising.png|Panzer IV supervising a training. PzIVMaginot.png|Panzer Vor !!! PzIVMaginotColor.png|Advancing to Maginot lines. PzIVMaginotUnderfire.png|Under fire from Maginot. PzIVMaginotFire.png|After firing on a SOMUA. PzIVMaginotChase.png|Panzer IV during the infernal chasing. PzIVMaginotSeparation.png|Panzer IV separating from the group. PzIVMaginotFire2.png|Ricochet on the SOMUA. PzIVMaginotSlope.png|Climbing the slope for the final duel. PanzerIVCharge.jpg|Charging at Eclair's S35. PzIVMaginotSmoke.png|Firing on the ground creating a dust screen. PanzerIVfiringSomua.jpg|Disposing of the SOMUA. Phase Erika JatkosotaLineUp.png|Jatkosota line-up (Panzer IV 2nd from the left). PzIVJatk.png|Jatkosota's Panzer IV. PzIVJatk1.png|Firing at KMM's tank. PzIVJatk2.png|Assaulting isolated KMM flag tank. PzIVJatk3.png|Destroyed by Miho. The Fir Tree and the Iron-Winged Witch CountPzIVFire.png|Count's T.4 firing at Saunders. PzIVCountFlag.png|Shielded by a T.3. PzIVCountPursuit.png|Persuing Alisa's Sherman. CountTanks.png|Exchanging fire with Saunders. Category:Tanks Gallery